


Future

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Egypt, F/M, Future, Past, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When two souls are destined to be together, their love endures throughout the ages and they will always find their way back into each other's arms.





	

* * *

Nefertari walked through the fire lit temple with an aura of authority and grace. Her vulture headdress sat on top of her black hair adorned with coloured beads woven through the strands. Her blue eyes with surrounding black khol stared out into the courtyard as she thought about the future.

“What are you thinking about?”

She smiled when she felt Ramesses' arms wrap themselves around her waist, and pulled her close.

“Do you think after this life, we will meet again?”

“I know we will.”

Thousands of years in the future, Olivia smiled as she lay sleeping in James’ arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _My love is unique - no one can rival her, for she is the most beautiful woman alive. Just by passing, she has stolen away my heart."_ ~ Ramesses II


End file.
